


Come on Back to Us Daddy

by GigglingWitch



Series: Poetry of the Heart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Prose Poem, Real Family, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglingWitch/pseuds/GigglingWitch
Summary: A daughter wants so bad to tell her dad how see feels... what better way than through a poem she wrote in her time of need.





	Come on Back to Us Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dad).



> I know this isn't fan fiction or anything and that I'm not the greatest writer... nor is this an actual story, not really at least. But this was something I needed to say and hopefully the right person sees and doesn't make the same mistake that me and my dad keep making.

It's been a while dad

Since we last spoke

But that's ok

I'm still your little girl

Though you may not always be here

You'll always be my dad

So come on by

Come on back to us daddy

We may be grown

And going out into the world

But we'll always need you

To be our rock 

To be the calm

When life is stormy

You weren't there 

When I last needed a shoulder to cry on

But that's ok

I'll always love you 

When we're down with nowhere to go

I know you'll have my back 

So come on by 

Come on back to us daddy

It's all right that it's been awhile 

And that you don't say that much

Because I know you love me

And that I'll always be your little girl

I know we don't speak that much

And I'm sorry for that

But it's going to be all right

Because now we know

No matter how long we're apart

I'll always love you 

So don't be afraid to call me up

Or ask to hang out

Whether it's to eat or have fun

Or just to be in the same room reading

I'll be there waiting for you 

Just as I always have

It's all right daddy

It'll take a little time 

So come on by 

Come on back to us daddy

Because no matter what happens

I love you

And that's all that really matters

Isn't it?


End file.
